1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in cabinet construction, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved prefabricated cabinet assembly employing one or more intermediate bulkheads in its construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is customary in the building trades to build cabinetry, such as residential cabinetry, at the building site by custom cutting and fitting the various cabinet structures to the available space. With the increased costs of skilled carpentry labor, it has become important in the construction industry to seek ways of minimizing the amount of time expended at the construction site in the construction of cabinetry.
In an effort to reduce the on site labor in the construction of cabinetry, prefabricated cabinet assemblies are now manufactured in which the various structural components thereof are constructed at the factory and shipped to the construction site in disassembled or knocked down condition. It has become customary for prefabricated cabinets, which employ one or more intermediate bulkheads in their construction, to rely on double panel construction at the intermediate bulkhead. Such construction increases the material required to construct a given cabinet assembly and further increases the shipping weight of the disassembled cabinet assembly.
The present invention discloses an improved intermediate bulkhead construction which eliminates the double panel construction of the prior art systems thus reducing, substantially, the material and transportation costs involved in the utilization of prefabricated cabinet assemblies which employ intermediate bulkheads in their structure.